castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Menace
right The giant amalgamation of evil spirits known only as Menace appears as the final boss of Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow for the Nintendo DS handheld system. It moves and attacks much like the other golem style enemies found throughout the game, but is far bigger and poses an even bigger threat. It has three heads (two of which being a weakspot): one in the mouth of the larger head encompassing it and one placed on its knee. There is a fourth head protruding from its chest, but it is destroyed after the first round of the fight. Creation The Menace was created when both Celia Fortner and Dmitrii Blinov travelled to the Abyss in order for Dimitri to fully round out his copied version of Soma's Power of Dominance that he had emulated after being in Soma's soul. This was to match Soma's level and make him viable for candidacy of the new dark lord. Upon entering the central chamber of the Abyss, Soma quickly found that Dimitrii had acquired the souls of powerful demons to use at his disposal and had sacrificed Celia to hell in order to acquire even more power. Before Dmitrii had the chance to test his newfound abilities, however, the use of the power of dominance took a toll on his body and it thus ripped asunder as the evil souls could no longer be contained within his body. The souls, now free, amassed together to form the giant abomination known as the Menace. Methods of Attack, First Form While in its first form, the Menace primarily utilizes several spiked objects that either protrude out of his body or from the floor. These spikes jut out from their hiding position following an attack made by the main head, which is colored mist which can cause poison and do massive damage to Soma Cruz. Methods of Attack, Second Form Menace moves and attacks similarly to most golem style enemies in this mode. It will move back and forth and occassionally jab or do an uppercut when it is close to you. The Menace also uses it very size as a form of attack as still coming into contact with it can cause a great deal of damage to the player. If the player gets too careless, he can end up being juggled by the abomination's feet resulting in instant death almost every time. One additional manuever it has is to consistantly spawn leech-like creatures from behind itself. These nuisances float toward the player, stop to bare their fangs, and continue floating until contact is made. They can do a considerable amount of damage and one can become easily overwhelmed by an entire swarm of the creatures. Weaknesses Menace has a weak point in the head on its chest in its first form (when it's hunched over you) which is destroyed before the second form begins. In its second incarnation, the beast reveals two new weak points in the form of red faces attached to its left knee and one stationed in its giant maw. Both must be destroyed in order to defeat Menace. Statistics Description: A huge amalgamation of powerful demons. No. 116 HP: 3000 MP: 9999 EXP: 0 Weakness: Holy Resistance: - Soul Type: - Soul Drop Rate: - Soul Description: - Max Soul Level: - MP Use: - Rarity: - Soul Synthesis: - Drop: - Drop2: - Location: the Abyss Battle's Aftermath Once defeated, the Menace breaks down into its base components of evil souls and attempts to merge with Soma, nearly overpowering him and driving him insane with the powers of the dark lord. Only whenever he thought of Mina Hakuba was he able to turn the tables on the assault of darkness that threatened to consume him. Category: BossesCategory: Dawn of Sorrow Bosses